1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active matrix circuit substrate, a method of manufacturing the same, and an active matrix display including the active matrix circuit substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a simple and flexible active matrix circuit substrate, a method of manufacturing the same, and an active matrix display including the active matrix circuit substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, organic circuits such as organic active matrix circuits for flat panel displays have recently become more important. However, they are still relatively expensive. Thus, a need remains to fabricate displays with low-cost manufacturing processes.
WO 99/53371 discloses a display having an organic thin film transistor (TFT) matrix with a display medium of microencapsulated electrophoretic particles.
WO 03/98696 discloses the use of a lithographic technique to provide a patterned layer and a method of depositing a semiconductor material on localized regions using inkjet printing.
US 2003/0059975 discloses a method of confining inkjet-printed semiconductors on hydrophobic and hydrophilic surface areas of a substrate. According to the method, a surface of the substrate is patterned to confine ink to either the hydrophobic surface areas or the hydrophilic surface areas.
In the aforementioned background art, the manufacture of active matrix circuits may require a lot of expensive patterning operations to define organic TFTs, storage capacitors, and signal lines (e.g., data lines and select lines).